Unlikely Event
by Ari 347
Summary: The dementor had been going along with its business before an explosion changed its night. The humans couldn't die, could they?


Team: Kenmare Kestrels

Position: Chaser 1

Prompt: Dementor

Optional prompts: (7) image of snowy mountains, (14) frigid, (15) obliterate

Word Count: 1, 190

Beta'd by: Queen Bookworm the First

* * *

The dementor glided down the dark alley, scenting humans nearby through the musty fog that blanketed the area. Their strong scent of happiness guided him straight to the large building flashing with brightly colored lights. The Dark Lord had given the dementors free rein of London, not restricting them solely to the island of Azkaban. They were ordered to kiss as many people as they would like, so long as none were the green-eyed boy in the picture they were shown. The Dark Lord's liaison was very adamant about the fact that the boy was to remain unharmed.

As he continued towards the stadium, the dementor heard two humans eagerly discussing… something. Something about bombs and many deaths. Now, that wouldn't do. If so many humans were obliterated, then how would he get the nourishment he needed? The humans in the big building were full of happiness—a dementor's delicacy. Dementors didn't have feelings, but human emotion replaced that void within them.

The dark robes swirled as the dementor swooped over to the men. Although they couldn't see it, they knew something was there. "Who's there?" one of them called out.

The dementor simply leaned over and kissed the human. It was eager, which meant it was happy, which meant it was perfect for the dementor to kiss.

Seeing his companion fall from an unknown foe, the other man looked around wildly. "Reggie? Who's there?"

The dementor frowned. This wasn't supposed to happen. The human was losing its happiness. That meant it couldn't kiss the soul from the human. Well, it could, but the soul wouldn't be as nourishing as it could be. The dementor watched as the human ran away, stumbling over its own two feet. Humans. One of the most mysterious of creations found on earth.

The bright lights and louder human screams pulled the dementor from its thoughts. There were humans, many humans, and where there were humans, there were souls. It continued down the grim alley, intent on getting to the stadium. Whatever the men were doing must have been stopped, since they were out of the picture. But, just in case, the dementor had better get over to the humans quickly, before anything else got in the way.

It was easy work to get into the stadium. The building was kept cool because of the air conditioning system and the dementor's own frigid aura was masked. Even if there were wizards mixed in with the other humans, no one would sense it. The dementor floated through the hall slowly, savoring the high-riding emotions permeating the stadium. With this many humans, even the slightest hint of happiness and excitement worked as a drug. It needed more.

Within merely a few minutes, the dementor found the location of the majority of the humans. There were thousands here, more than enough to keep it fed for the year. Finding this place had been lucky. It would no longer have to scavenge for souls. Knowing about this place meant it could stay here and not worry about finding food. Not having to go back to that prison island of the wizards', even if the Dark Lord fell. The dementor paused for a moment, lost in its thoughts and fantasies of the future.

The fantasies were shattered in one swoop.

An explosion cut through the cheers of the humans as a ball entered a net. For a single instant there was silence before the stadium erupted in screams. Not the excited shouts of earlier, but new ones, fearful ones. Ones that made the dementor groan inwardly. Evidently, stopping those men wasn't enough. There must have been an evil spell or device that exploded, causing many deaths. Apparently, the dementor's sanctuary was now ruined, mere seconds after its discovery. It spun around and tried to find an exit. It had no intention of being destroyed along with the humans.

The dementor swooped down the now dark, dingy halls, bypassing the terrified humans. None of them could see him, thankfully. Of course, dementors didn't feel thankfulness—or any other emotion—but it was good to not be bothered by humans. Humans would… complicate things. There—

A human tugged on the dementor's ragged, pitch black robe. "Mister? Can you help me?" the human asked.

The dementor whirled around. A human? One who could not only see it, but also touch it? It turned its face towards the human to look at it. The logo on the short-sleeved shirt matched the ones found on half the banners throughout the stadium. The human's long hair was colored on the ends, a look that intrigued the dementor. Dementors looked the way they all did; there was no personalization. Humans, on the other hand… humans changed everything about their bodies.

"Excuse me? I don't care how creepy you look; you're alive and you seem to know what you're doing. Even if you're freaking freezing." The human crossed its arms and glared at the dementor. "Let's get moving. We have to get out of here before we both die. Where there's one bomb, there can be several. Come on."

It gave the dementor no choice. Tugging on the dementor's robe, the human raced down the halls, dragging the dementor behind it. The unlikely duo somehow escaped the burning hell of the building, coming out into the open air. "Well, that was awful. Not something I'd like to do again," the human gasped out. It laid down on its back, the dirt staining its white shirt. "Thanks, mister. I'm sure I could've gotten out without you, but, hey, at least the two of us are safe. Surprising that no one else noticed you."

Although the happiness and relief coming off the human was intoxicating, for some reason, the dementor couldn't find the will to consume its soul. Perhaps it was the way the human treated it as an equal, as if it wasn't a monster.

The human continued to babble aimlessly. "Right now, I'd give anything to be in a nice, cold place. Somewhere with mountains and ice. That fire put me off hot islands forever."

The dementor inclined its head and floated straight up in a human standing position. It was time to go. It could feel a void within, one which needed to be filled with some sort of nourishment in the form of a soul. This human wasn't an option, so it had to go find some other humans.

It glided away, not looking back. A dementor should not have feelings for a human, much less have saved one. It needed some time to think over its thoughts.

The girl watched the robed figure leave. She knew there was something different about him, but there was no way to ask, especially since he didn't speak. But the memory of the man wouldn't leave her. She had felt the darkness within him and appreciated the fact that he hadn't hurt her.

Standing, she walked off into the shadows after the robed man. She ran her fingers through her hair and sparks flew from them.

As the soot settled, there was no indication that the two beings had ever existed together.


End file.
